Sentimietos Ocultos
by Manzana de Tinta
Summary: Summary: Cuando hay una familia numerosa todo puede suceder. Se pueden enamorar de alguna persona que quizá podría se una primo(a) lejano(a) y ninguno de estos dos se daría cuenta. Esto les sucederá a Edward y a Bella, después de una cena familiar en la Mansión de la abuela todo cambiara.
1. Chapter 1 En familia otra vez

_»Summary: Cuando hay una familia numerosa todo puede suceder. Se pueden enamorar de alguna persona que quizá podría se una primo(a) lejano(a) y ninguno de estos dos se daría cuenta. Esto les sucederá a Edward y a Bella, después de una cena familiar en la Mansión de la abuela todo cambiara._

* * *

»Capítulo 1: En Familia otra vez

Tal vez esta sería la peor fiesta de toda la existencia o de toda mi vida. Iremos a la gran mansión de la abuela Renata.

Desde que había muerto el abuelo Phil ya no convivía mucho con esa familia, más bien era una niña, y las niñas se divertían con cualquier cosa. Pasaríamos cinco semanas en esa mansión rodeada de muchos árboles y al final encontrarnos con una agradable playa en Jacksonville. También estaríamos con sus presumidos y odiosos hijos y nietos -excepto mis hermanos y yo-. Y todo esto para celebrar sus casi 150 años, ¿o eran menos? Si, eran menos por que solo cumplía 78 y ya tenía aspecto de momia.

Y se preguntaran porque esa familia me cae tan mal. Eso es simple. Hace ya casi tres años que yo asistí a su pequeña casa en Miami, y todos estaban reunidos, desde que era una bebé nunca he recordado una muestra de cariño por parte de la viejita, y tal vez por eso no la quería como se debe.

Yo no tenía ánimos de asistir pero fui obligada, en ese tiempo yo tenía tan solo 14 años y ya había cambiado, mi forma de vestir, mis gusto entre otras cosas. De verdad ya no era una niña. Me comparaban con Alice, mi pequeña hermana. Bueno en fin, a su vista yo era 'Rara' y Alice era Normal. Me Sentí mal cuando se decían ser mi familia no respetó mis gusto, me afecto mucho y mi orgullo termino por ganarme. Desde ese entonces no he vuelto a convivir con ellos y la distancia hizo que se olvidaran de mi y casi no me prestarán atención.

Ahora que íbamos rumbo a la Mansión de la abuela estaba totalmente solo, o lo estaría en cualquier momento.

. . .

Me sorprendí por lo grande que era esa mansión. Ya la había olvidado. Muchas habitaciones y grandes ventanas. Era indescriptible.

La abuela ya estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión. Note que ya casi la mayoría de la familia estaba ahí, pues sus autos estaban estacionados en el patio delantero.

Volví a ver a la señora con piel un poco bronceada y arrugada. Su cabellera blanca como la nieve que antes fue de el color del la miel. Sus ojos aun permanecían azules y brillantes.

La viejita se acerco a su hija, Renée -mi madre- y la abrazo con mucho entusiasmo, después a mi padre, Charlie, a mis hermanos Emmett y Alice, y por último a mí.

—Hola Isabella, pero cuanto as crecido estos años. No te había visto en un muy largo tiempo— y como siempre ni un 'Te he extrañado tanto' o algo parecido

—Es un gusto volver a verla— mentía —Si mucho tiempo de no verla— "_y __ que senote está llenado de arrugas"_ quería agregar.

—Vamos para que se instalen y puedan salir al jardín para que se unan con los demás— invito la abuela. Aun no podía entender por qué no me mostraba cariño y afecto. Pero ya lo había superado.

. . .

Alice y yo nos fuimos a las últimas habitaciones de un pasillo que daba a un gran ventanal. Abrí la puerta que estaba de un lado del gran ventanal y entre. Las habitaciones solían ser un poco reducidas pero hermosas.

Eran de un color beige con líneas pintadas de vino en el contorno de la habitación. La cama estaba del lado de una ventana de un metro cuadrado con cortinas color vino que al abrirlas se podía observar el jardín y a lo lejos el mar. A un lado de la cama se encontraba un pequeño mueble de color caoba y sobre él una lámpara sencilla.

En el costado derecho de la habitación se encontraba el baño, que también era pequeño pero cómodo. Y por ultimo en el costado izquierdo se encontraba el armario color caoba también. Como dije, pequeño pero hermoso.

Me senté en la cama exhausta y suspire profundamente. Después de todo esto no sería tan malo o sí.

Me asome por la ventana después de acomodar mi ropa en el armario, note que mis padres y mis hermanos ya estaban en el jardín. Ya estaban todos mis tíos y primos. Vi que había unas cuantas personas desconocidas reunidas también. Me pregunte quien podría ser.

Un joven de cabellos color cobrizos, piel nívea y ojos -que a distancia se notaba que eran verdes esmeralda- verdaderamente hermosos miro hacia mi ventana.

Me quede parada como estatua viendo al joven sonrió de lado y volvió su mirada al frente._ ¡Qué mierda!"_ Pensé.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, mis mejillas comenzaban a quemar. Las manos me estaban sudando. Mi respiración no se quedaba atrás y se agitaba al ver esa sonrisa ladeada de aquel apuesto chico que se encontraba en el jardín de la viejita.

_"¡Ay no! Tie__nes que bajar..._" Pensé de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Como si eso pudiera deshacer las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Los abrí de golpe. Me arme de valor, abrí la puerta y baje al jardín.

_"Trata de no tropezar"_ me recordaba en cada paso.  
Estos no eran nervios por ver a mi familia después de algún tiempo, ¡NO!, era por aquel chico que me miro mientras yo estaba arriba en la habitación.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que actuar 'normal' como esta familia quería que fuera.

* * *

_**Primer capitulo, lo tuve que volver a publicar ya que se habia borrado. Espero su bella opinion.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Primo lejano

»Capítulo 2: Primo lejano

Bajaba lento, escalón por escalón. Casi estaba temblando por los nervios. Todos estaban allá en el jardín y juraría que nadie podría notar mi presencia.

Salí por la puerta trasera de grandes cristales. La familia estaba sonriente de volverse a ver. Los más pequeños corrían por todo el jardín. Los adolescentes solo estaban metidos en sus aparatos electrónicos, los jóvenes charlando de diferentes temas en distintos grupos. Los adultos en sus conversaciones de negocios y viajes. Las señoras, no lo sé solo estaban charlando. Por supuesto que la viejita estaba de entrometida.

Mi abuela tenía muchos hijos, no sé si en sus tiempos era de ley tener más hijos que ahora. Eran cuatro hombres y tres mujeres, mas las parejas de cada quien, mas los hijos ya nos convertía en una numerosa familia. En realidad no sabía cuántos hijos tenía cada tío y tía mía, nunca les preste mucha atención.

Vi a una pareja desconocida para mí, la mujer tenía el cabello de color del caramelo, con su rostro en forma de corazón, ojos verdaderamente hermosos como el jade y piel nívea. Inspirada mucha confianza. Junto a ella un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca, no tan blanca como la de su compañera.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y fue hacia su 'reunión' de la familia. Fui soltando el aire conforme avanzaba un paso.

—Buenas tardes— salude. Aunque no me agradaban tenía que mostrar los modales que mis padres me enseñaron. Todos estaban con cara de sorprendidos al verme ahí, de nuevo.

—Por fin, después de un tiempo la prima 'Rara' apareció— escuche decir a mi primo Félix quien ya tenía 23 años y aun era infantil.

—Un placer volver a verte Félix— intente ser sincera pero no me salió del todo bien. —Con su permiso, iré a sentarme— todos asintieron con cara de shock.

"Parece que han visto un fantasma" pensé para mis adentros. Y sonreí, me encantaba no ser el centro de atención de todos, en especial de la familia Dwyer.

Me senté en uno de los asientos que estaban en el jardín, lo bueno de estos es que estaba un poco alejados. Saque mi reproductor acompañado con mis auriculares y comencé a escuchar mi música favorita. No tenía un genero específico solo escuchaba la letra y si me gustaba la agregaba a mis gusto y si no tiene sentido, la ignoro.

Cerré mis ojos inconscientemente escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas; 'Just like me', esa canción como me relajaba. En cualquier momento caería rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, pues estaba muy cansada por el viaje de Forks a Jacksonville.

Poco a poco fui cayendo en la profundidad de oscuridad, ya no escuchaba los ruidos de mí alrededor. No dude en ningún momento que algunos de mis gracioso primitos me tomarían foto y la subiría a las redes sociales, pero eso no me importaba ahora.

Aunque no escuchaba nada si pude percibir un aroma que lleno mis pulmones y embriago, gracias al que era bastante agradable. Pero no era un olor a flores, o algún perfume. Más bien era una esencia masculina que no me era muy familiar.

Abrí mis ojos, veía algo borroso y nublado. Parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mi vista. Gire al ver a ese dueño del aroma y me sorprendí al verlo. Mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa.

Me quede estupefacta ante la presencia de aquel chico que se me hacía muy, pero muy atractivo.

Volvió hacia mí, sonrió magníficamente mostrando sus perfectos y alineados dientes blancos. "Perfetto Uomo"* pensé para mis adentros.

De pronto mis mejillas comenzaron a arder dándole un tono carmesí a mi rostro. Él aun me miraba. Le devolví la sonrisa después de un momento. Sí que me había tardado.

Volví la mirada a mi reproductor para seleccionar otra canción; All I've ever needed. No sé, simplemente como distracción seleccione esa canción.

— ¿Cuál es tu genero favorito?— escuché preguntar una voz masculina melodiosa y suave como el terciopelo. Parecía la voz de un dios griego que había bajado del Olimpo para presentarse frente a mí.

—Disculpa...— me quite un auricular sin quitar la vista de mi reproductor, su pregunta la escuche claramente, pero me hice la tonta en ese momento.

— ¿Cuál es tu genero favorito?— lo mire a los ojos -lo que no pude hacer hace unos segundos- eran aun mas verdes, más expresivos, mas lindos, más hermosos.

—Humm..., creo que no tengo un género específico. Me gustan varias. — conteste relajada, pues era la verdad solo que él me ponía un poco nerviosa.

—Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen— extendió su mano para presentarse cortésmente. No dude en estrechar mi mano. "Que mierda" pensé al sentir su contacto suave y cálido que hizo que sintiera un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. O era corriente eléctrica"

—Me-me, lla-llamo Isabella-a, pe-pero m-me pu-puedes llamar Be-Bella— definitivamente no se que habrá pensado este apuesto hombre de mi. Aparte de Rara, tartamuda.

—Mucho gusto Bella— sonrió mientras agitaba nuestras manos. Su sonrisa fue de infarto pero tenía que controlarme.

Nos quedamos un momento agarrados de la mano, cuando sentí que alguien nos observaba. No quise voltear para ver quién era. Yo solo sonreía estúpidamente.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que te devuelva tu mano— musito con voz cálida, como si no quisiera romper el momento.

—Sí, creo que es lo correcto.

Nos quedamos un rato charlando de nuestros similares gustos. Este chico me hacia sonreír lo malo fue cuando llego el momento de descubrir de donde venia y porque estaba aquí.

—De verdad, tú y yo ya nos conocíamos cuando éramos pequeños— me sorprendí por aquella confección. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? Yo no lo recordaba, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto.

—No te creo...

— ¿Quieres que te cuente para ver si recuerdas algo?

—Vale, cuéntame— conteste llena de entusiasmo y alegría.

—Pues veras, tu madre y mi abuela eran primas. Por desgracia ella murió. —su mirada reflejaba un poco de tristeza cuando la nombro. Entonces ella ya era una señora mayor —A veces tu mamá la iba a visitar, ahí fue cuando te conocí. Cuando te hable por primera vez sabía que eras una niña tímida. Te invite a jugar conmigo, aunque fue difícil de creer aceptaste. Con el tiempo tuviste confianza y comenzaste a ser más divertida. —esbozó una sonrisa.

—Perdón no te recuerdo, ni recuerdo haber jugado contigo. Lo siento— baje mi vista, no recordaba esos lindos momento con él y lo lamentaba mucho. Me hubiese encantado recordarlo junto a él.

—También recuerdo que tu mamá siempre te llevaba a ti porque solo tú te divertías en la casa de mi abuela. Recuerdo cuando corte unas flores para ti y corrimos debajo de la mesa para escondernos de la abuela y evitar el regaño— me ruborice al saber que de pequeño me regalo flores pero sonreí al saber de qué nos ocultábamos de su abuela.

Quien iba a decir que Edward iba a ser mi primo lejano. Me agradaba la idea aunque me desilusione porque me empezaba a gustar, y mucho.


	3. Chapter 3 Confesion

»Capítulo 3: Confesión y a la Playa

—Siempre te recordé como la niña que eras. Esos hermosos ojos de color del chocolate, tu piel blanca y suave como el algodón, tus labios rositas en forma de corazón, tus dos coletas y tu cabello ondulado cayendo en cascada. Todo de ti. Esa niña de 4 años me hechizo. Siempre te sostenía de la mano para que no tropezaras cuando corríamos. Y ese niño de 6 años siempre te veía con mucha ilusión— me quede congelada en ese momento. No recordaba haber sido así como su descripción. Pero él lo había dicho, solo tenía 4 años. Ni siquiera recordaba aun cuando tenía 7 años.

—Edward...no sabes cuánto daría poder recordar todo eso. De verdad. Pero por más que me rompa la cabeza no recuerdo nada.

—No te preocupes. Pero... ¿sabes porque yo aun te recuerdo hasta este momento?— negué con la cabeza —Porque tú me gustabas. Y aun me gustas, Bella. — Ipso facto! Mi corazón latió con fuerza y sin compasión, pues golpeaba mi pecho como si quisiese salir en ese preciso momento. Odie, en ese instante el mal hábito de ponerme roja con cualquier cumplido, declaraciones, vergüenzas entre otras cosa más. Baje la vista para cubrir mis mejillas totalmente rojas.

—Y-yo. N-no sé que de-decir— no podía ni siquiera articular una sola palabra. Estaba confundida aturdida por las emociones que sentía y ese aleteo en mi estómago que no me dejaba de molestar.

—No digas nada. Solo no me niegues estar apartado de ti— ¡pero qué rayos! ¿Porque me decía eso? El no me conocía. Al principio creí que quería una amistad por que reíamos y ahora me sale con esto.

—No Edward, tu estas mal de la cabeza. Apenas si me conoces, porque no buscas a una chica fácil que te diga que si la primera vez que lo dices. Tú y yo no debemos, somos primos. — no supe de donde me salió tanto valor para decirle eso.

—Te equivocas Bella, tu y yo no somos nada— arrastro la última palabra como no queriendo decirla. Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, se tornaron nublados y negros.

—Lo siento Edward. Creo que arruinaste este momento— me levante del asiento y fui cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos metidos en una burbuja, la cual había sido reventada por él.

Me iba directo a la habitación donde estaría cinco semanas. Todos convivían felices, pero como siempre a mi me tocaba lo malo. Un momento estaba feliz y en un instante ya estaba furiosa o triste. En este caso eran los dos últimos sentimientos.

—Ey Bella, a donde vas ya estamos a punto comer— escuche decir a Renée, pero solo me limite a contestar y no a mirarla.

—No tengo hambre— seguí mi camino hecha furia, ni yo misma entendía mi comportamiento.

Subí rápido los escalones que llevaban a mi habitación para después abrir la puerta y cerrarla de golpe. Me tumbe en la cama con muchas ganas de llorar y dormir. Opte por hacer la segunda opción. No quería que me vieran llorar mucho menos en esta familia.

No tarde mucho en conciliar mi sueño y caer en la profundidad de la oscuridad. Definitivamente serían las cinco semanas más largas de mi vida.

. . .

Desperté confundida ya que no era mi cama y tampoco mi habitación, hasta que recordé que había a la mansión de la abuela y también...bueno el asunto con Edward lo trataría de olvidar.

Frote mis ojos para aclarar mi vista nublada, me dispuse a ordenar mi ropa en el armario para después darle una fresca y relajante ducha.

Cuando termine de ducharme me puse una ropa muy cómoda para poder ir a caminar a la orilla de la playa y ver el hermoso atardecer que estaba por acercarse.

Me asome por la ventana para ver a las muy contentas familias sonreír y convivir, como yo también debería estar. "¿De dónde sacan tanto?" pregunté para mis adentros ya que no entendía de dónde diablos sacaban tantos temas de conversación que no paraban de hablar. Yo era más callada y reservada, igual a Charlie. Definitivamente no era muy digna de pertenecer a los Dwyer.

Busque con la mirada a Edward, pero no lo vi. Me sentí extraña al no verlo, como todos mis primos, charlando o divirtiéndose con los demás.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que me despegará de la ventana y contestara con un "adelante" mientras caminaba hacia la cama para sentarme.

—Bella, ¿por qué no estás allá abajo?— pregunto mi pequeña hermana Alice. Yo era la menor, pero por su baja estatura -Casi tres centímetros menos que yo- le decía 'mi pequeña'. Camino –más bien danzo- hacia mí, alborotando un poco su cabello negro muy puntiagudo.

—Amm, es que estaba cansada y quise venir a dormir un ratito. A demás sabes que no me llevo mucho con esta familia.

—Oh, Bella. Deberías de ofrecerles una oportunidad.

—Ya lo hice solo que no ven que intento se 'Normal' para ellos.

—Ya lo harán. Bueno cambiando de tema, quería preguntarte, ¿si quisieras ir a la playa con nosotras? Con las Denali— las Denali eran nuestras primas las que viven lejos. Nuestra tía Carmen conoció a Eleazar -al que ahora es su esposo- en Alaska cuando estaban en la universidad. Iniciaron una relación y como resultado de eso tuvieron dos Hijas. Ellas son mellizas Kate e Irina. Con esta ultima nunca me lleve bien, o mejor dicho había algo en mi que nunca le tuvo mucha confianza.

—Me parece una idea fantástica. Solo deja me preparo bien y en un momento me reúno con ustedes— Alice asintió y salió de la habitación casi bailando de la emoción.

Solo me puse una camisa holgada color azul cielo, unos jeans negros gastados y unos converse. Por un momento creí que no era el mejor estilo para estar en la playa "¡A la mierda!" Pensé para después sujetarme el pelo en una coleta y ponerme unas gafas negras. Mientras yo estuviese cómoda todo estaría perfecto.

Baje al patio delantero y ahí se encontraba Alice y las Denali. Como siempre Irina sonrió falsamente y me miro de abajo hacia arriba. "Maldita perra" casi digo pero me controle. Todas iban vestidas muy al estilo playero. Solo yo desentonaría en este grupito.

—Bien solo esperamos a los demás y nos vamos— comento Alice con un brillo especial en los ojos. Quizá conoció a alguien especial.

— ¿A quienes invitaste Alice?— pregunte para poder saber quién era esa persona que hacía ver a mi hermana feliz.

—Son nuestros primos lejanos; Rosalie Jasper y Edward. Claro vendrán Emmett y Demetri como siempre— "¡No puede ser! Estará Edward" me tense un poco. Note que quería huir de él.

—No conozco a Nuestros primos lejanos— intente mentir, pues sabia quien era Edward pro Rosalie y Jasper no. Gracias al cielo tenia las gafas y no se notaba que mentía.

—Vamos Bella que bien sabes quién es Edward— como siempre Irina tenía que arruinarlo. Ahora me di cuenta de que si nos habían visto charlar.

—Sí, bueno solo un poco. Pero no a los demás— mi voz salió con mucha seguridad. Eso me agrado. Irina solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos chicas que nos llevaremos mi nueva Jeep!— Grito Emmett desde su gran Jeep. Al mirar hacia él, me encontré con los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward. Me sonrió pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo. Mire a sus acompañantes y vi a una hermosa mujer rubia y a su lado un joven también rubio que tenían un parecido único. Sus miradas reflejaban muchas confianza y amabilidad.

Todos comenzaron a subir a la Jeep, me quede esperando un espacio pero ya estaba bastante cargada y no quería molestar.

—A mi no me importa irme caminando, no está muy lejos— le dije a Emmett que estaba esperando a que subieran los últimos.

—Bella por favor. No te dejare ir sola. Llévate a Demetri a él no le gusta estar apretado.

—No sé si sea buena Idea.

—A mi no me molestaría acompañarla— de nuevo esa voz aterciopelada interrumpió la conversación. Porque Edward se empezaba en acercarse a mí.

—No está bien, Demetri me acompañara. —proteste de inmediato

—Hay bella quien te entiende. A veces no te comprendo. Bien Hermano suerte con ella— estrecho las manos con Edward y subió a su lugar de conductor y encendió la Jeep para luego empezar a conducir. Vi el rostro de Irina asomarse por la ventana para enviarme una mirada envenenada.

Ahora sí que el corto camino de la mansión a la playa iba a ser más largo de lo que imagine. 


End file.
